news
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kaneki-kun, ada aku di sini."/Kaneki menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang lembut itu. Ah, rasanya bintang-bintang di langit semakin indah./ Kaneki/Rize/ AU/ os/ficlet/ dedicated for saerusa.


News

.

Kaneki/Rize

Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui

* * *

_**books**_

* * *

Hal yang sangat disukai Kaneki Ken adalah melihat wanita bersurai ungu terang itu tersenyum tipis, dengan semburat merah samar yang menghiasi kedua belah pipi seputih pualam.

Rize Kamishiro.

_Ah, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada wanita cerdas yang usianya terpaut beberapa tahun darinya?_

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Klise. Sudah bukan sesuatu yang membuat tercengang. Di luar sana, mungkin ada banyak pemuda seperti dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Salahkan rambut ungu yang berkibar pelan, salahkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang indah, salahkan senyum yang mengembang itu. Dan salahkan juga novel yang berada di genggaman wanita cantik itu.

"Ah, jadi Rize-_san_ suka membaca ya?" tanya Kaneki sedikit gugup. Aksi pendekatan dimulai.

Rize tersenyum."Ya. Kaneki-_san_ juga?"

"Ya! Aku sangat menyukai novel karya Takatsuki. Tak kusangka kita memiliki selera yang sama ya, Rize-_san_."

Dari sudut _cafe_, Hide, sahabat Kaneki hanya terkekeh melihat aksi sahabatnya.

* * *

_**first date**_

* * *

Jantung Kaneki Ken berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hari ini ia mengajak Rize kencan dan wanita tersebut menerima ajakan Kaneki tanpa beban. Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah toko buku. Jemari lentik Rize dengan lihai menelusuri setiap judul novel terbaru.

Kaneki yang terpesona dengan penampilan Rize hari itu tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. _Mini-dress_ dengan warna ungu gelap, dengan aksesoris renda di ujung lengan dan rok membuat kecantikan seorang Rize Kamishiro semakin berlipat-lipat di mata Kaneki Ken.

"Kaneki-_san_, mengapa diam saja?" Rize bertanya penasaran saat memandang pemuda yang mengajaknya kencan tengah berdiri kaku.

Kaneki mati kutu. Haruskah ia jujur ia terhipnotis dengan aura kecantikan Rize yang memabukkan sehingga untuk sesaat ia serasa tidak menginjak bumi? Tolong, Kaneki. Semua orang tahu kalau kau masih _newbie_ dalam hal percintaan. Tapi tak perlu berlebihan.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, Rize-_san_. Aku akan membantumu memilih buku."

Kaneki menghampiri Rize. Aroma parfum yang melekat pada tubuh wanita berkacamata itu menguar, menggoda indera penciuman Kaneki yang sensitif.

"Rize-_san_," panggil pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau wangi."

Pelajaran yang didapat Kaneki Ken dalam kencan pertama mereka hari ini adalah, tak ada salahnya memuji wanita kesayanganmu.

* * *

_**stars**_

* * *

Dari sudut kamar, Kaneki bisa melihat kerumunan bintang dari jendela kamar yang ia biarkan terbuka. Angin malam dingin yang menusuk tulang adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Terkadang, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang menampakkan diri. Kadang, tidak ada sama sekali. Jika langit cerah dan kosong, Kaneki lebih memilih menutup jendela kamarnya dan berbaring di atas ranjang dengan sepasang mata terbuka lebar.

Kesunyian menaungi suasana kamar Kaneki yang tidak begitu luas.

Itu dulu. Sebelum ia mengenal Rize Kamishiro.

"Kaneki-_kun_, kau pilih bintang yang mana?"

Mereka berdua tengah memandang langit yang sedikit mendung dengan beberapa cahaya bintang kecil yang nyaris tertutup awan gelap.

"Aku suka bintang kecil yang sendirian, yang terpisah dari kerumunan bintang yang lain."

Sepasang alis Rize bertaut, heran. "Mengapa, Kaneki-_kun_?"

"Karena bintang kecil yang sendirian itu merefleksikan diriku, Rize. Kecil, lemah, sendirian, tak punya siapapun."

Entah mengapa di saat seperti ini, bayang-bayang ibunya yang telah tiada menghantuinya. Kaneki ingin menangis, tapi malu. Tidak di depan Rize. Bisa-bisa wanita itu mencapnya sebgai pemuda cengeng.

Dua tangan halus milik Rize melingkar pelang di leher Kaneki. Wanita itu berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kaneki.

"Kaneki-_kun_, ada aku lho di sini."

Kaneki menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang lembut itu. Ah, rasanya bintang-bintang di langit semakin indah.

* * *

_**news**_

* * *

Kaneki pernah berpikir ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang tengah ia jalani bersama Rize ke pelaminan. Namun, urung mengingat usianya yang masih sangat muda. Masih berstatus mahasiswa semester pertama pula. Ia sendiri juga tak yakin, apakah Rize tipe wanita yang bersedia menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus anak serta suami. Mereka tak pernah membicarakannya. Kaneki merasa cukup dengan kehadiran Rize di sisinya. Menemaninya setiap malam.

Tidur di pelukan wanita yang sangat ia cintai adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, mereka tinggal bersama. Rumah Kaneki yang biasanya sunyi kini mendadak hangat dengan celotehan Rize tentang buku, tentang bintang, tentang apapun. Saat Kaneki berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, wanita itu akan bermalas-malasan di ranjang, menatap punggung Kaneki. Punggung yang selalu ia dekap saat pemuda itu menghangatkannya.

"Rize, akhir-akhir ini tubuhmu semakin berat. Jangan terlalu sering makan, nanti kau bisa gendut."

Wanita dengan manik ungu itu cemberut."Aku tidak akan gemuk meski banyak makan, Kaneki-_kun_."

"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku harus membuat soal matematika untuk murid-muridku."

Kaneki Ken belajar mengumpulkan uang dengan menjadi guru les matematika untuk persiapan ke depannya kelak. Dan Rize tak perlu tahu alasannya. Biarlah jadi kejutan.

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Kaneki merasa Rize menghindarinya. Saat tidur bersama pun, wanita itu memilih memunggungi Kaneki, tak ingin menatap sepasang kelereng hitam milik pemuda tersebut. Hal ini membuat Kaneki sedikit bingung.

"Kau marah padaku, Rize-_chan_?"

Kebiasaan jika wanitanya sedang ngambek, maka pemuda itu akan memanggil Rize dengan embel-embel '_chan_'.

"Tidak."

Satu jawaban singkat membuat Kaneki mengeryit.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Kaneki-_kun_. Aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Kalau Rize sudah ngomong begitu, maka Kaneki tak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan wanita yang ia sayangi tertidur pulas.

Keesokan paginya saat sarapan, Rize menghampiri Kaneki yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap. Wanita itu memandang Kaneki cukup lama.

"Kaneki-_kun_, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Ya?"

Rize mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang bentuknya sedikit panjang, tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya.

"Aku hamil."

_Uhuuuuk_! _Ekhh_, apa?

"Rize-_chan_..."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kaneki-_kun_ akan jadi ayah."

Wajah Kaneki antara bahagia, pucat pasi, bercampur menjadi satu.

"A-aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Padahal kita baru beberapa kali melakuka—"

"_Ssstt_... Biarkan ini menjadi hadiah bagi kita berdua, Kaneki-_kun_."

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Rize dengan erat.

"Rize-_chan_, ayo kita menikah."

.

.

The End


End file.
